The Game Has Changed
by Yuno Sohma
Summary: Mikasa, after being betrayed by Eren, finds herself in a whole new world. *Disclaimer: None of these are my characters*
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

That is how they all started, wasn't it?

Mikasa looked around, focusing on her surroundings. Nothing but fog surrounded her. The fog hugged her body, the crisp coldness clung onto her. Mikasa took one step, focusing on any sounds that might come her way.

_Eren_.

Mikasa took another step. Soon enough, she started to walk faster.

_Eren._

Her heart beat, she frantically looked around.

_Eren._

She ran forward, yet nothing but bitter fog welcomed her. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, it was going faster and faster as she ran. She looked down, she had her 3-D Maneuver Gear, but what could she do with it?

_Eren._

Why was she panicking? Why did she have a bad feeling about Eren right now? She couldn't get it out of her head, all she could do was to keep running.

Mikasa finally noticed something appear from the fog as she came forth. Bricks, dark red bricks. She walked towards it, a building. She kept walking forward, she noticed that the fog lifted a bit. She was in a town? It looked old, she did not recognize it. Mikasa did not hesitate to use her gear here. She pressed the small release button, instantly she flew into the air. Her hair flew behind her, the cold air crawled onto her skin as she moved in the air. Her hip tightened, moving her slightly to the left. She felt a firm grasp, this was when the hook clasped on to a part of the building, then her hip tightened once again, moving her slightly to the right. This was so natural to her, something easy as breathing. She looked around her. Far to her left she saw a shadow, instantly Mikasa flew towards that direction. Determination in her eyes, she moved faster, avoiding tall buildings in the way. She soon caught up to the person,

"Stop!"

She yelled, but the person seemed to go faster. She cursed under her breath as she moved faster. They would no get away. The person stopped using their 3-D maneuver gear, they started to run on the roofs. Mikasa jumped, almost enough for her to reach over to the person. She put her swords back in and ran. The person jumped onto the next roof. Mikasa pushed off and landed softly, and kept running.

_So close to you, you chose the wrong person to run away from. _Mikasa reached to the hooded person in front. _Got you._.. She thought as she put her hand on their shoulder. She brought them towards her, making them turn so that she could see their face. Mikasa froze. _What? _Her mind went blank, the person in front of her tried to free themselves. She pinned him to the roof.

Eren.

"Let me go, Mikasa! What the hell is your problem?" yelled the angry brunette.

"Eren, what are you doing? Come on, let's get somewhere safe. Quick!" Mikasa stood up and offered her hand. Eren stood, his expression cold as ice. Her heart throbbed, what was happening?

"Eren-" she began, but Eren suddenly smiled, there was no joy behind it. There was no emotion, his dead eyes looking past her. But he was smiling. Mikasa turned around and saw Levi.

"Levi? What's going on?" She wasn't sure if she cared at this point. She wanted to get Eren to a safe point. As she turned towards Levi, Eren grabbed her hands and locked them behind her. Mikasa froze, she turned to look at Eren.

"Eren, I don't want to fight you. Let me go."

Levi walked towards her, he kicked her knees, making her fall to the floor. Eren pulled her hair down, making her look up at him.

"Pathetic." came Levi's cold voice.

"Now?" Eren asked in a bored voice.

"Do whatever you want, brat."

Eren looked at Mikasa, he pushed her off the building.

Mikasa fell into the darkness and a bitter cold swallowed her whole.

Mikasa felt feeling come to her fingers. She took a deep breath, almost as if she was gasping for air. It felt like she had been inside of a pool and just now got time to breathe. She opened here eyes. Her blurred vision focused. There were trees around her, was she in the forest of big trees? Quickly she stood up, if a titan where to appear, she would not be safe on the floor. A pain spread throughout her knees. She touched them lightly, they were swollen. From what? Then slowly it all came back to her. Her odd dream, Eren, and Levi.

_No. It can't be from Levi kicking me? That must have been a dream. They always are._

She looked around, the trees were not that big. If she wasn't in the forest of big trees, then where was she?

A throbbing feeling came to her head, she leaned against a tree as she massaged her forehead. What was going on? Was Eren okay? A shiver went up her spine. As she sighed, she checked her gear, it was still pretty full. Mikasa straightened up. She started to walk around hoping that she could find any signs of a town or a village. As she walked she tried to put the pieces to this puzzle together.

_Alright, I went to sleep and had another of those dreams. But this time, it wasn't a dream. I have my swollen knees and my headache from when Eren pulled my hair. to prove that it wasn't a dream... _A pain throbbed in her heart, it was sadness. Mikasa shook her head.

_Right now I do not have time to be emotional. I must survive. I must move forward._

Mikasa cleared her head, took a deep breath, and kept on thinking.

_So I was chasing Eren. I got to him, he was very upset, but smiled once he saw Levi. But it wasn't even a real smile. They exchanged sentences. Eren asked, "now?" in which Levi responded with "do whatever you want, brat." Then, Eren pushed me off the roof? And now I have woken up from the fall and am in an unknown forest. _

Mikasa stopped. Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. She decided to get on to a tree before a titan might come. She started to move around in the air, hoping that she could spot something.

Finally, she saw a small house. Relief overcame her. She got off a tree and noticed that a young man was there. He looked like he was training? The way that he was kicking and punching, reminded her of Eren. Meaning that this person must be upset at the moment. She studied his position, he wasn't bad. There were a couple of improvements that he could do, though. If he was training to be in the Military, he definitely had a chance. As she walked towards him she realized that he had orange hair? How odd. Hopefully this was her chance to get a clue. At this point anything would help.

"Excuse me, Mikasa Ackerman, Survey Corps."

She did her greeting, standing up perfectly straight. One foot next to the other, her right hand with a fist up to her heart as her left arm went right behind. She looked straight forward and after a second released her position. She then continued, normally,

"May I know the whereabouts of this place? What wall are we in, and how am I able to get back to my crew, the Scouting Legion? I am with Erwin Smith Levi Rivaille. I must return as soon as possible, we are heading out to a mission outside of the walls and as one of humanity's strongest, I must go."

Mikasa froze, the boy in front of her looked at her as if she was crazy. His eyes were wide, he looked so shocked. Did the Survey Corps really have that bad of a reputation?

"What?" the boy looked more confused than ever. He shook his head slowly but continued,

"Name's Kyo Sohma. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we're in Shinjuku, Japan."

Mikasa stared at him, confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyo

Kyo opened his eyes as he heard Tohru's voice calling out to him.

"Kyo-kun! Wake up, you'll be late for school!"

_Tch. Do really have to go today? It's the last day of school, I'm sure I can skip out-_

"Don't worry about him Honda-san. He's probably too lazy to even go to the last day of school before summer begins," came the rat's voice.

_That's it! I've had it with that damn rat! _Kyo quickly stood up, opened his door and yelled,

"SHUT UP STUPID RAT. I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

He slammed the door.

Summer was here, Kyo was not in a good mood. Summer being here meant that he would have to see that stupid rat more often. Just hearing about him made him in a horrible mood. He was really deciding to leave for the mountains with Sensei again. His mood lightened as he thought about that. Fighting every morning, doing a lot of arduous exercises. Just him and Sensei in the mountains. Survival mode! Yes that sounded like heaven. No rat or perverted Shigure to bother him,

He heard a knock on the door. Then Tohru's soft voice,

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun and I will be heading to school now. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Kyo sighed, she really cared too much didn't she?

"No, I'm good. Just head on." He said quietly.

Lately she and the stupid rat were spending too much time together. It bothered him, somehow. Seeing them together, laughing, it would put him in a horrid mood. He shook his head, who would want to be with the cat anyway right? Kyo clenched his teeth at the thought as he dressed.

He saw them walk away together, Tohru laughing.

_Damn rat._

Kyo waited a bit. He didn't want to be able to see them talking and having a good time. He was always excluded, wasn't this feeling supposed to be normal to him now? Why did he feel in such a bad mood when he saw them together?

"Kyoo-kun! You better catch up to them. It looks like Yuki is stealing the girl of your dreams-"

"Tch. Why are you bothering me so early? Go away."

"Kyo-kun! You're really rude and cruel!" whined Shigure.

Kyo just glared,

"Whatever, I'm off to school."

Shigure looked at him seriously, then continued with a more serious tone,

"Kyo. Before you head off, I thought I'd give you a heads up. The Sohma's are making a celebration and taking Tohru to the mountains. We'll be gone for a while, Momiji planned it."

Kyo stopped in his footsteps. He was waiting for it, he knew exactly what was about to come.

"Well, Momiji tried to convince Akito for you to go, but sadly-"

"I don't give a damn. I had plans to be heading to the mountains as soon as possible. Have fun."

Kyo walked off furiously.

"We'll be leaving today after school-"

Kyo didn't care, he started to run off, anger boiling in his blood.

Why was it him? Why had he always been the one that was always left out. How unfortunate.

_I might as well get used to it. I'll be spending the rest of my life in a room anyway. While Tohru and that rat..._

Kyo shook his head. Why was he thinking about her? Why her? He stopped from running and leaned against a tree, he put his hand up to his face. Why her? Why did she have to come along? It made the situation worse but it made the situation better. With that silly smile of hers...his day would brighten up. But seeing her with others..._no _seeing her with that stupid rat, that's what made it ten times worse. Kyo didn't want to go to school today. He was not in the mood for being around Momiji and Tohru as they talked about their trip. He sighed as he sat down on the floor.

A bit of time passed, he decided to head back to the house. He hoped with all of his heart that Shigure had just left. He was not in the mood to talk to him.

As the house came into view, he saw a car. He hid behind a tree, Shigure came into view. He had a suitcase and he happily got into the car.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up Hatori~!"

The car drove away.

_Finally some luck. I'll just have to leave at the time when Tohru and that rat come home. I don't want to see them. _

Kyo went inside and changed out of his uniform. He went outside and did the only thing that would always make him feel better. He started to practice his skills. It made him clear his head. Suddenly he heard a voice, he almost died from a heart attack. He was sure that he was alone! With wide eyes he turned and saw a girl with a red scarf standing in front of him.

"Excuse me, Mikasa Ackerman, Survey Corps."

He looked at the girl, as she did some weird position. Like a military salute. Her right hand was on her heart, the other behind her. She stood up straight and tall. The girl had raven black hair and wore some kind of costume. That wasn't the weird part, the weird part was what she had on her hips. The hell was that? He didn't even get a chance to express himself, the girl continued talking normally.

"May I know the whereabouts of this place? What wall are we in, and how am I able to get back to my crew, the Scouting Legion? I am with Erwin Smith Levi Rivaille. I must return as soon as possible, we are heading out to a mission outside of the walls and as one of humanity's strongest, I must go."

_What the hell is wrong with her?! Did she escape a nearby hospital? _Kyo calmed down, he didn't want to offend her. Geez, he was hearing Tohru talk about kindness too damn much. He tried not to sound too confused,

"Name's Kyo Sohma. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we're in Shinjuku, Japan."

The girl looked at him confused. She then looked worried.

"What wall is that in?"

_Wall? What?_

_"_What do you mean what wall? We're in a city. You know, with buildings, people, schools..." He looked at her then continued, "What are you playing at?" Was this a joke? Did Shigure send an attractive girl over to mess with him?! He could see Shigure saying, "But Kyo~! It was to make you smile! And keep you company while we were gone!" Kyo clenched his teeth,

"Listen did Shigure put you up to this!? Leave! I don't need your-"

"I don't know who Shigure is. I _need _to get to Eren, _now._ I won't hesitate to draw information out of you." He backed off, she looked serious, deadly. Eren? Kyo looked away, why was this happening to him?

"Listen, I really don't know what the hell you're talking about. It seems like we've started off on the wrong foot. Come inside, we'll talk about it. Want some water? Tea?" He looked at her as he started to head inside.

_This will be a long summer break._


	3. Chapter 3: Mikasa

Mikasa looked at the boy in front of her. She then sighed, maybe she had been a bit too rough. She nodded as she followed him in. Kyo, did indeed seem very confused. Still she was thankful that he was letting her go into his house to talk about things more thoroughly.

Mikasa stepped in, she had never seen a house like this before. It looked so fragile, as if someone could fall through the screen door.

_How are they supposed to be safe from titans? _Here eyes suddenly widened. What if they were somewhere outside the walls? It was only her, she could save this guy but she didn't know where she would go to afterwards-

"Oy. You okay? Mikasa was it?"

Mikasa's eyes went to meet his orange ones, _how odd,_ she thought before answering,

"Yes. Mikasa Ackerman. I'm fine. How does your house stay safe from Titans? Are we outside of the walls?" Mikasa looked at the boy, still he gave her a blank look. She tried not to freak out. She took a deep breath,

"I will explain it in a bit." She managed to say quietly. Kyo nodded,

"I'll make the tea. You can just sit there." He looked out the window and checked his watch. Was he expecting someone? He kept looking out, from what Mikasa had noticed. She hoped that she wasn't being a nuisance at the moment. As he disappeared to where the kitchen might be, Mikasa closed her eyes. She would have to think this through. Every step, every movement that she made was critical. Especially

_Alright. You're in an unknown place. The person that you just met has no idea what you're talking about. He didn't react to the word titan. Where am I? Right now it is best to befriend him. If anything comes along, I can rest here until I find a secure way to find Eren. We'll start from scratch. I'll explain everything. Hopefully in return, he will explain everything to me._

She took a deep breath and calmed down. She was going to get through this. Eren had helped her get through one of her worst times of her life, he had taught her the most important thing that she knew. It was because of Eren that she was the strong person this day. Mikasa looked around, this house was really nice. It was very peaceful.

"Alright. Here it is." Kyo came back with two cups. He handed one to her as he sat in the seat that was in front of her. He looked at her and shifted awkwardly. He probably wasn't used to speaking to many people, she wasn't either. This was going to be interesting. She cleared her throat,

"First of all, thank you. I apologize if I came off as harsh. To show you my gratitude, I will show you some combat skills that I learned back when I was in training to join the Scouting Legion. I saw you fighting, as I approached you. You're not bad, you just need a couple of more things." Mikasa looked at him, a light showed in his eyes,

"Er-it's fine. There's no need to apologize..." Mikasa saw how he looked down, but suddenly his eyes lit up,

"Oi, you mean you know how to fight?!"

Mikasa nodded at him, she was about to explain how it wasn't really necessary when it came against the titans but Kyo started talking.

"Like you know how to defend yourself?! How good are you? I spent some time up in the mountains training with Sensei!"

Mikasa tilted her head,

"Mountains...? As in large patches of land that rise high up in the sky?" _Didn't Armin mention something like that? He had read it to her from that book that he wasn't supposed to have_.

"Yeah. What else would they be?" Kyo looked at her with an odd look. Mikasa simply nodded,

"What's it like?"

"Well there's a lot of trees! And a waterfall. Oh and at night, you can see the stars! They are very clear. It's great for training! No one to bother you or annoy you!" Mikasa tried to picture it. If only she could take Eren there, it didn't sound like there was any problems to worry about. She looked up at him, there was a fire in his eyes. He must really like fighting then.

"So, are there any titans up there? It sounds as if its a titan free zone." Mikasa looked quietly up at him.

"Any what?"

She sighed. Where was she? For someone to not react to the word titan or not know what it was, was very odd. Was she far away from the walls? Titans would be attracted to where a group of people were located. What if they didn't care about this location since it was this guy and his sensei? She blinked. If she wasn't in a different part of the world then maybe a different Era? Shock took over her. _No. No way. How could I be in a different time? How can I be in a place where Eren doesn't exist?! _

"...Oy! Are you okay?"

Mikasa blinked at him and nodded. She whispered quietly,

"Kyo...what year is this...?

Mikasa looked at him, fear in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Kyo

Chapter 4: Kyo

Kyo looked over at Mikasa as she asked him what year it was. Was she stupid? If it wasn't for the fact that she knew how to fight, he would have lost his temper already.

"Are you stupid? It's 2001. What's with all these odd-" Kyo saw Mikasa get up. She put her hands on her head and walked out of the room.

"Oy! Where are you going?!"

_What the hell is wrong with that girl? _He watched her run into the forest but the weirdest thing happened next. She jumped into the air and started flying towards the trees.

_What the hell? Is she flying? She must be using that odd looking thing on her hips. She is so different-_

"Kyo-kun!"

Kyo froze in his thoughts as he heard Tohru. He knew damn well who was going to be with her-

"Don't bother yourself with trying to communicate with an idiot, Miss Honda."

"Oy rat! Shut the hell up! You're the one who's being an idiot here, since you're jumping to conclusions!" Kyo could feel his blood boiling with anger. Just hearing that damn rat's voice made him want to punch everything in his way. He shook his head and looked at the forest to see if Mikasa was still flying in the air, but she had gone. Had he imagined it all?

"Kyo-kun? Did you have company?" Tohru's cheerful voice came into his ears.  
"He must have. He was looking at the forest as we came by. It must have been Kagura."

Kyo sighed as he walked towards the house. He quietly said,

"No. It wasn't her." He then looked at Torhu who tilted her head,

"Who did you have over Kyo-kun? Did you bring a friend over?"

_Shit. I shouldn't have said that. How am I going to explain this whacko to them? Titans, walls, and whatever the hell she was talking about. What am I supposed to say?_

"Honda-san, that cat doesn't have any friends. His voice is too loud and annoying, no one could stand it. I'm going to pack."  
"Shut up! Just because you're the president of the damn school doesn't mean anything! You're so annoying, stupid rat!" Kyo yelled at him as he went up the stairs. He hated him. Every inch of his being hated that damn rat. Whatever he did, he had to beat him. Or else...he would end up in that room...

"Sorry, Kyo-kun. I shouldn't be nosy when it comes to you. I just care about you, that's all." Tohru picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen. Guilt took over Kyo's anger.

"N-no! I mean, it's okay. I met a new friend. She's...interesting. She left...to look for something." Kyo shook his head, friend? Whatever, he would consider her his friend now.

"I'm glad to hear so Kyo-kun. What's her name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman." Kyo awkwardly shifted, Tohru was his only female friend, talking about someone new made him nervous.

"What a lovely name! I would like to meet her-"  
"N-no! Maybe later in the future! She might be gone! Who knows!" Kyo stumbled his words rapidly.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be packing, Tohru? Not that I don't want to talk to you, but you should pack! I mean, if you haven't." Kyo sighed. Why did he get nervous around her? Tohru smiled and laughed lightly, it was a great sound to hear, and it made him mad that he thought so.

"I have already packed, Kyo-kun. Momiji helped me last week!"

Kyo's heart felt a stab. She had known about this for a week, and he hadn't said anything to him?

_But why should she? It's not her responsibility. Tch, why do I feel betrayed? Damn. I hate this._

"Are you ready Honda-san? Hatori is outside waiting for us. I brought your bags."  
"Oh! Yes! Thank you Sohma-kun! Oh and Kyo-kun! I left some food for you inside. It should last you the whole time that we are away! Are you safe to stay here? Will you be okay?" Tohru looked at him with those worried eyes.

"You're not my mother! Stop worrying. I am perfectly fine. Have...fun." Kyo stomped up the stairs, upset. He didn't care why he was, he just wanted to get away from this feeling. Without thinking about it, he sat in his usual spot, the roof. He sighed as he heard Tohru's sweet voice laughing along in the car, but surprisingly, that wasn't what got his attention. What he cared about at that moment was a voice, yelling in the distance. It had so much hurt inside of it, he was surprised how much emotion could be put into that one word he heard,

"EREN."


	5. Chapter 5: Different World

Chapter 5: Different World

"EREN"

Trees were everywhere. It wasn't the forest that had big trees in it. This one was different. Where was this place?

_Where am I? What's going on? Let me try and move around._

The sun was so bright, it was beautiful here. It didn't bring up any memories. That meant that this place was new, it was unfamiliar to him.

As he moved around he saw a red scarf, _Mikasa._ He got closer to her, he then heard her anguished voice.

"Eren...please come back to me..."

Eren tried tried to get closer to her, but the closer he got, the farther away she was. "Mikasa! I'm right here!" Eren yelled at her, but she didn't look towards his direction.  
"Mikasa!" He yelled as loud as he could. Somehow, he knew his time was up. Things started to blur. Darkness started to take over his vision.

"MIKASA!" She looked towards where he was. Relief overcame him as darkness swelled over him.

Suddenly Eren sat up, sweat covering his shirt.

_A dream? It was only a dream? ...it was only a dream.._

He sighed as he covered his face with his hands. Why was he shaking? Eren laid back down as he saw the time, it was seven in the morning.

_I should go and get ready for breakfast, before Heichou comes and gets me. I don't want to do all of those chores on an empty stomach. I hope Mikasa heard me. I don't like the way that she sounded-wait. What am I thinking? It was only a dream. _

Eren shook his head and stood up. He had been having odd dreams lately. They involved Mikasa too, which was odd. He started to feel uneasy about these dreams, he was going to go and visit her.

Eren had been very busy these past couple of weeks, he hadn't had time to see her much. In fact, he hadn't seen her at all this week.

_Wow, that's right. I haven't seen her since last week. That's kind of odd. A day doesn't pass where she doesn't come by just to see how I'm doing. I'll go check on her today, I hope she's okay._

Eren dressed himself, after cleaning his bed. He had become very clean after living with Heichou. All of this was second nature to him. He stretched as he walked out the door. _Ugh, these dreams are making my nights very restless. _

"Eren!" Eren stood up quickly as he looked over,

"Don't worry Eren, it's just me!" came Hanji's loud voice. She put her arm on his shoulder,

"Ne Eren! Are you busy today? Wanna help me with an experiment? Eh? What do you say? Yes? Yes! Okay! All you have to do-"

"Oy, shitty glasses. He never said yes, but what's more important is that _I never_ said yes. That brat is helping _me_ with some chores today. Go and bother someone else."  
"Levi, you're so boring!" Hanji whined as she walked away.

Eren bowed slightly towards Levi,  
"Good morning Heichou."

"Have you had breakfast, brat?"  
"No, sir." Eren said timidly.  
"Well today's gonna suck for you-"  
"Excuse me Heichou! I am sorry but I must speak to Eren." Armin's voice came from behind them. Eren looked at Armin, who had a very worried expression on his face.

"Armin? What's wrong?"

"Eren, Mikasa is missing. She's been missing for a while now."

Eren froze as his mind went completely blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikasa felt the wind around her hair as she used her 3-D Manever gear to leave Kyo's house. Panic overwhelmed her, she couldn't think of anything else other than to get back to Eren.

_Why is this happening? How is this happening?_

Mikasa landed on a tree as she burried her face in her hands. Darkness over took her, she couldn't see anything. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like there was a shortage supply on air. She sat down and noticed that she was shaking.

_Am I never going to see him ever again? How can I be trapped in the future? How can I be in a place where Eren does not exist?! The reason why I am alive, doesn't exist? Eren? Eren please be safe! _

"EREN"

She felt her chest yell out. She couldn't do anything else, for the first time in her life, Mikasa was not in charge of the situation. For the first time in life, Mikasa felt like giving up. She couldn't keep moving forward if she didn't have Eren. Tears swelled in her eyes, she looked up, hopelessly.

_Eren. What do I do Eren? _

She closed her eyes as she tightened the scar around her face, she suddenly heard his voice,

"Mikasa!"

She blinked. It was almost as if he was there, she turned around. Had she imagined it? She then realized something. She had almost lost Eren twice before. He had told her that he didn't want her to give up...

"If I don't fight, then I don't stand a chance in this world. Even though it's a titan-free world. I won't give up. I will stay alive just to remember you, Eren! Because the world is a cruel place, yet it is also very...beautiful." Mikasa whispered to herself as she felt the breeze enclose around her. She stood up and fell backwards from the tree. Then she felt her 3-D maneuver gear work. She wasn't going to use this for a while, or the swords. For the moment, she would have to figure out how to get back to Eren.

At that time, Kyo sat on the roof. He looked around and wondered where that odd girl had ran away to. Was she the one that had yelled with such pain in her voice? It was odd, she was so quiet, so well behaved that he didn't notice that she was in pain. That was very unlike Kyo, not that he cared. He sighed, maybe he should make some lunch. He was hungry. As he stood up, he saw the girl re-appear from the forest, this time she landed straight on the roof with a light thump.

"Oy! Watch it, Mikasa!"

"Sorry. I landed softly. We need to talk."

Kyo looked at her but simply nodded. This girl had all sorts of odd things up her sleeve. He was ready to hear her out and not be surprised.

"Ok. Let's talk then."

Kyo started to walk away, Mikasa followed quietly wondering how in the world she was going to explain everything to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn. I'm hungry, Mikasa let me eat first-"

"Kyo, this is important. I'm sure your empty stomach can wait."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it because of the tone that she used in her voice.  
_Alright crazy, lets hear what you have to say._ He silently thought.

As Mikasa sat down at the table, she cleared her throat. She wasn't all that sure how to begin. Everything felt off beat, since Eren wasn't there by herside. It was almost like waking up and realizing that it was going to be an off day. Except for the fact that this feeling wasn't going to end in a day, it was going to drag.

"Spit it out already! I'm hungry!"

Mikasa looked up at him, such a whinner, just like Eren. This guy reminded her of Eren in a couple of ways.

"Alright, be patient. I have a story to tell you.

So a long time ago, this world was at peace. Suddenly, wars broke out. There was plenty of disagreeances that were taking place between people. Everyone was against everyone, there was no peace. Suddenly someone created something that would help keep humanity together. In their mind, this creation would be against all humanity. Because of this, humanity would have to stick together to help destroy these monsters.

The name of these monsters were _titans_. Titans had one and only one motive, to eat humans. They appeared out of nowhere, they started to eat all the humans their mouths could eat. At the point of extinction, humanity created three 50 meter walls to keep titans out. The outer wall was called Wall Maria. The middle wall was called Wall Rose, and the Third Wall, the wall in which the king was, was called Wall Sina. There was peace for 100 years.

Suddenly, one day, the outer wall was breached by a huge titan, a titan that had never been seen before. Titans soon came in, taking over Wall Maria. So many people died that day. Humanity had been attacked once again, people wallowed in fear.

Life back then was either live or die.

There was a military back then, as well. They divided into three groups. The Survey Corps, in which soldiers risk their lives by going out and beyond the walls to find out more about Titans and their origins. They also carry out missions that are handed to them by the government. Then there is the Garrison, in which the soliders watch the walls and make sure that safety is regulated. They are also first to help if a wall is breached. And lastly, the Military Police, they are the ones that hide in the middle wall guarding the king.

Many people were scared back then. They did not know whether the other walls were going to get breached or not. They lived in fear. The soldiers risked their lives daily, especially those in the Survey Corps, those who ventured out and beyond the walls into titan territory. That was the life that was lived back then.

That is the time period that I come from, Kyo. That is what my world is like. I am not sure what I am doing here or how I got here. I need to get back to that time frame. I must get back to the most important person to me, the person who saved me, Eren."

Kyo blinked. He had no idea how to react. He believed her though, partly because of her uniform and her weird gear on her hips. But the other part was because of how she told the story, the look behind her eyes told him that she was not making this up. He got the feeling that Mikasa would not lie about something like this, either.

"Tch. Fine. You are full of problems, you know that? I'll believe ya." He scratched the back of his head, he knew he was going to regret this later, but he still offered because he would feel like an ass if he didn't.

"If you'd like you can have a place to stay here. You'll have to cook your own meals though! Unless...you don't know how to use this equipment...or do you? I mean...tch. Just forget it. I'll cook the meals."

Mikasa looked at him, relief swelled over her. She nodded and smiled slightly, something that didn't really happen. Kyo was caught off guard by her smile, it made her look beautiful. Now that he thought about it, she was really beautiful. It was so natural-he shook his head as he got up, blushing.

"I will make some lunch. Stay right there." He went into the kitchen, he was annoyed with himself.

In the other room Mikasa sighed, it felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders. She put her head on the table and without realizing it, she was asleep.


End file.
